The Night is a Night
by Cheonsa Chanh
Summary: (KAIHUNKRIS)-(KrisKai X Sehun.) (Kai dan kris horny setelah menonton film 'yadong' dan akhirnya mereka melampiaskan hasrat mereka pada si cantik Sehun yang notabenenya yeodongsaeng.../' ahh oppahh geli ' erang sehun. ' ayolah aku akan memberikanmu kenikamatan lebih dari yang tadi ' -kai.) Warning Inside! : Incest, NC 21, THREESOME. GS!Sehun.


Sehun terlihat asyik membaca buku sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon maple yang lebar dan besar ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Sehun memang suka sekali membaca bahkan didalam kamarnya sudah seperti perpustakaan karena terdapat banyak sekali buku. Saat ini masih jam istirahat dan sehun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca, lagi pula ia tidak lapar untuk pergi kekantin.

Seseorang menempelkan benda yang dingin kepipi sehun membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya siang ini, yang dilihat hanya tersenyum teduh mendudukkan dirinya disamping sehun. ia membuka tutup botol dan memberikan minuman dingin itu kepada sehun. Sehun menyimpan bukunya lalu merima minuman tersebut dengan senang hati kemudian meminumnya.

" hah~ panas sekali " moonkyu yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

" Hm ? " gumamnya tak jelas, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

" Matamu tidak lelah eoh ? setiap hari aku melihatmu bergumul dengan buku tebal ". Ujar moonkyu memiringkan kepala kesamping untuk melihat lawan bicara. Sehun hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya membuat surai blondenya bergerak lucu. Moonkyu hanya tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

" eum.. hari ini aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana, kau mau ? Tanya moonkyu menatap sehun.

" Kemana ? sehun balik bertanya. " nanti kau juga tahu " jawab moonkyu. Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

" Kita tidak akan lamakan ? ".

" kenapa bertanya begitu ? " bukan menjawab moonkyu malah balik bertanya.

" aku hanya takut dimarahi Kris dan Kai oppa, kalau pulang terlambat ". Jawab sehun dan moonkyu sudah bisa menerkanya.

" Aku mengerti. Kau bisa bantu mengingatkanku jika aku lupa waktu.. "ujarnya terkekeh pelan. Sehun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalnya pelan.

TEEEETTTT (anggap aja suara bel-_-")

" ayo kita masuk,, sudah bel " kata moonkyu sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya dari rumput yang menempel lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sehun juga berdiri kemudian sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Membersihkan roknya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kekelas yang kebetulan mereka berdua memang sekelas.

Sehun dan moonkyu adalah sahabat sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Mereka berdua bisa dekat, semua itu berawal dari moonkyu yang sering melihat sehun menyendiri dan tidak pernah bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Bukan karena sehun yang tidak mau bergaul namun itu semua karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya mereka cenderung mengabaikan keberadaan sehun,namun sehun sendiri tidak terlalu perduli dengan teman-temannya yang bersikap tak acuh padanya. Oleh karena itu moonkyu mulai mendekati sehun agar sehun tidak pernah merasa bahwa dia seorang diri. Ternyata aslinya sehun adalah gadis yang periang dan sangat manja. Bukan hanya teman-temannya bahkan kedua kakak laki-lakinya –kai dan kris- terkadang bersikap kasar terhadapnya, walaupun begitu sehun tetap menyayangi kedua kakaknya, biar bagaimanapun mereka berdua tetap saudara kandungnya. Persahabatan yang terjalin cukup lama itupun membuat moonkyu mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat terhadap sehun, namun selama ini ia hanya memendamnya saja, ia tak pernah berani menyatakannya kepada sehun. ia takut kalau nanti sehun malah menjauhinya.

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, semua siswa-siswi xoxo high school berhamburan keluar kelas. Dikelas hanya tinggal Sehun yang masih sibuk membenahi semua barangnya kedalam tas. Oh author salah ternyata masih ada moonkyu juga. Ia berdiri disamping sehun, menunggu sehun selesai memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas.

" Apa kau sudah memberitahu butlermu, agar tak usah menjemputmu ?

" sudah " jawab sehun membenarkan letak tas dipunggungnya. " Kajja.. aku sudah tidak sabar ingin jalan-jalan " tambahnya tersenyum manis lalu menggandeng lengan moonkyu. yang digandeng hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat tangan indah sehun melingkar dilengannya. Jarang-jarang sehun bersikap begini.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar gedung sekolah menuju tempat parkiran. Saat sampai dimana tempat motor sport milik moonkyu diparkirkan, sehun melepaskan gandengannya pada lengan moonkyu. Moonkyu memakaikan helm kekepala sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis melihat perlakuan sahabat baiknya itu.

" Ayo naik " ujar moonkyu setelah menstarter motor sportnya. Sehun menurut dengan segera ia naik keatas motor moonkyu. " Pegangan,, nanti kau jatuh " sehun melingkarkan tangannya erat diperut moonkyu lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sahabatnya itu. Moonkyu tersenyum tipis dibalik helmnya melihat tangan sehun yang memeluknya. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja, Oh tidak, mereka hanya sebatas Sahabat. Moonkyu menjalankan motor sportnya menuju keluar gerbang sekolah lalu melajukan motor sportnya membelah udara sore yang hangat.

Sehun dan moonkyu berada dipantai berbatu. Terlihat sehun yang memandang kearah laut lepas yang tenang dengan pandangan takjub. Surai blondenya yang kini tergerai bergerak karena tertiup angin. Sedangkan moonkyu lebih tertarik melihat gadis didepannya ini dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk author artikan.

" Wow,, ini benar-benar indah " puji sehun masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari gelombang air laut yang menyapu tepian pasir putih.

" Ya kau benar,, sangat indah " kata moonkyu yang lebih memandangi sehun dari pada pantai indah yang dimaksud oleh sehun. Terlihat ombak terjal menerjang batu karang yang menimbulkan suara " Brussshh" saat menabrak batu karang. Sehun berbalik dan berlari kearah moonkyu lalu memeluk sahabatnya, moonkyu yang mendapat serangan mendadak hanya diam membulatkan matanya.

" Terima kasih moonkyu-ya,, aku sangat suka tempat ini " ujarnya melepaskan pelukan singkatnya sembari tersenyum manis.

" ah- ya. Sama-sama " balas moonkyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

" kajja,, kita bermain air… aku sudah lama tidak pernah kepantai " pinta sehun pada moonkyu.

" Tentu saja,, kau lebih sering mengencani buku dikamarmu dibandingkan melihat dunia luar " mendengar penuturan moonkyu, sehun langsung mempoutkan bibir tipisnya sebal dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

" ahahaha,, oke oke aku hanya bercanda " ujar moonkyu melihat sehun yang mulai merajuk lalu menarik tangan sehun menuju ke bibir pantai.

" Apa bermain air seperti ini yang kau maksud ?" kata moonkyu dengan iseng menyipratkan air kearah sehun lalu tertawa.

" Yaa ! moonkyu-ya ku balas kau "pekik sehun balas menyipratkan air kebaju moonkyu. membuat moonkyu segera menghindar dan sehun yang merasa tidak puas(?) berlari mengejar moonkyu sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka berdua pun seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang bermain-main kejar-kejaran dipinggir pantai. Sehun yang berlari dipasir putih lalu tersangkut kakinya sendiri hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Moonkyu yang melihat adegan lucu tersebut lantas tertawa.

" hahahaha berlari saja tidak benar " ujarnya menghamipiri tempat sehun terjatuh. Sehun hanya meringis pelan sembari membersihkan sikutnya dari pasir yang dibantu oleh sahabatnya. Moonkyu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sehun, dadanya naik turun menghirup oksigen karena lelah berlari. Sehun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dipasir.

" hah~ lelah sekali rasanya " ujar sehun.

" Hey.. ada sunset " ujar moonkytu tiba-tiba terduduk lalu menunjuk kearah matahari yang akan terbenam itu. Sehun pun ikut mendudukkan tubunya.

" waah.. indah sekali " puji sehun tersenyum.

" Seperti dirimu.. " kata moonkyu menoleh kearah sehun tersenyum teduh.

" Ya ? " sehun menoleh kesamping sambil menautkan alis. Moonkyu tidak menjawab ia terlarut melihat wajah cantik sehun. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke sehun menatap bibir pink tipis itu. Ia sudah bertekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sehun. Sehun hanya mengedip-ngedip polos melihat wajah tampan moonkyu yang kian mendekat lalu ia menunduk melihat kearah jam tangannya.

" Oh,, astaga sudah jam 6. Moonkyu-ya.. aku harus segera pulang palli aku bisa dimarahi Kai dan Kris oppa .. " ujar sehun segera berdiri. Moonkyu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. . Gagal deh rencana mau nyium sehun XD.

" Baiklah,, ayo kita pulang "

.

.

.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini " ujar sehun tulus tersenyum manis setelah turun dari motor sport milik moonkyu sembari memberikan helmnya.

" Ne '' jawab moonkyu balas tersenyum dan mengacak surai blonde sehun. " baiklah.. aku pulang " tambahnya.

" oke.. hati-hati " ujar sehun melambaikan tangannya saat moonkyu sudah melajukan motor sportnya meninggalkan kediaman sehun.

Dirumah besar dan mewah ini sehun hanya tinggal bersama kedua kakak laki-lakinya yaitu kris dan kai, karena kedua orang tuanya tidak sedang berada dikorea, mereka diluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Sehun membuka pintu utama dengan gerakan pelan. Ia takut jika ketahuan pulang terlambat oleh kedua kakaknya, bisa-bisa ia dimarah habis-habisan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan langkah pelan sambil mengendap-endap, ia sudah setengah jalan untuk melewati ruang tengah menuju kamarnya namun ia segera berbalik lalu bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Ternyata ia melihat kedua kakaknya sedang menonton diruang tengah. Sehun menghirup nafas banyak-banyak untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Ia terlalu gugup. Kembali ia melongokkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang kai dan kris lakukan. Oh, astaga ! ternyata kedua kakaknya saat ini sedang menonton blue film. Seketika Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap belakang. Spontan sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan. Hampir saja ketahuan,pikirnya. tetapi pergerakkan tiba-tiba dari sehun ternyata tak luput dari mata tajam kris, ia menyenggol lengan kai lalu mentatap curiga kearah tembok. Sial bagi sehun karena rambut blonde indahnya kini sedikit mengintip dari balik tembok. Membuat kai dan kris menyeringai. Sehun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, telapak tangannya juga terasa dingin. Ingin rasanya ia segera berlari tapi-

" Siapa disitu ? " oh terlambat, kini terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya dan disusul oleh langkah kaki lain yang ia yakin itu milik kedua kakaknya. Deru nafas sehun memburu seperti habis lari marathon, ingin rasanya ia segera lari dari situ tapi saking ketakutannya ia sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Kakinya seolah-olah mati rasa. Langkah kaki itu kian mendekat ia memejamkan matanya erat karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat tertangkap basah seperti ini, dan kini kai dan kris sudah berada didepan sehun

" Oww.. jadi dari tadi kau disini " ujar kai lalu melihat jam tangannya, sehun perlahan membuka matanya. " sudah jam 7.. dari mana saja kau masih menggunakan seragam huh !? " tambahnya dengan nada membentak.

" ternyata sehun juga sudah berani mengintip yaa ? kkkkk~ uri sehun sudah mulai nakal rupanya " kris menimpali dengan nada mengejek.

" i-itu s-sehun- " sehun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya rasa takut yang mendominasi membuatnya tidak tahu harus memilih kalimat apa yang pantas untuk dijadikan alasan. Ia hanya bisa meremas-remas ujung baju seragamnya untuk menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

" Kau harus diberi hukuman karena sudah pulang terlambat. " ujar kai, sehun langsung membulatkan matanya. Belum sempat ia protes, kris dan kai telah lebih dulu menyeret sehun kekamar kris. Sehun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan merasakan perlakuan kasar kedua kakak kandungnya.

Saat sampai didalam kamar kris, barulah cengkraman dikedua tangan sehun dilepas. Sehun mengelus pergelangan tangannya memerah, bahkan bekas crengkraman kedua kakaknya membekas dikulit putih susunya.

" Berdiri disitu ". Hardik kris, sehun mengangguk pelan dan menuruti perintah kris. " buka baju dan rokmu,,, cepat ! " kai menimpali. 

" T-tapi s-sehun m-malu oppa "

" Mau buka sendiri atau aku yang buka " kata kris menghampiri sehun.

" N-ne s-sehun b-buka sendiri " jawab sehun ketakutan, dengan tangan gemetar ia melepas satu-satu kancing seragamnya., dan kini hanya meninggalkan bra dan celana dalam berenda saja yang masih melekat pada tubuh sehun. Kris melewati sehun lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya serta kai yang duduk santai ditepi ranjang. Kris yang berada dibelakang sehun tiba-tiba menggendong adik perempuannya itu dengan bridal style lalu membaringkannya ketempat tidur dengan posisi telentang. Kai langsung menciumi bibir sehun ganas lalu meremas payudara bagian kirinya, sedangkan kris kini tengah sibuk mengikat kedua tangan sehun dengan tai pada backdrop ranjang. Sehun yang diberi serangan oleh kai tiba-tiba langsung berontak dan menggerakkan wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan menghindari ciuman jongin. Mendapat penolakan dari sehun, kai merasa geram dan langsung mencengkram rahang sehun dan melumat bibir tipis itu kasar. Kris yang sudah selesai mengikat tangan sehun kini beralih menarik kasar bra sehun hingga terlepas dan kini nampaklah buah dada sehun yang sintal, Kris menundukan badannya dan langsung menjilat payudara sehun sambil meremas-remas buah dada sehun. Tubuh sehun masih gemetar, baru kali ini payudaranya disentuh oleh tangan namja. Bahkan yang pertama kali menyentuhnya adalah kedua kakak kandungnya membuat sehun berteriak.

" mmppphhh J-jangannpphh o-oppahhh " teriak sehun ditengah lumatan kai. kai melepas ciumanya dan beralih pada leher putih sehun, ia menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher itu hingga membuat tanda merah dibeberapa tempat, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan teriakan adik kecil mereka.

" sebaiknya kau diam " bentak kris yang kini gantian memagut bibir sehun sementara kai kini tengah menciumi perut rata sehun dan menggigit kecil sehingga menimbulkan sensasi geli dan sakit yang berasamaan. Sambil menciumi dan memberi kissmark pada tubuh sehun tangan kai bergerak untuk melepaskan celana dalam sehun membuat sehun berjengit dan kakinya menendang kesana kemari namun segera ditahan oleh lengan kekar kai.

" mmphh j-janganhhh oppaahh " tidak ada yang perduli dengan erangan lirih sehun, bukannya berhenti mereka berdua malah tambah liar menikmati tubuh sehun. Tangan kai dengan lembut meraba-raba paha putih mulus sehun, sehun tak lagi berkuasa atas tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mulai bisa menerima sentuhan-sentuhan merangsang dari kedua kakaknya.

" kami akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat sayang~ " ujar kris seduktif ditelinga sehun, lalu menjilati bagian belakang telinga sehun, sehingga membuat sehun terangsang geli. Kedua kakinya dibuka lebar oleh kai membuat kai dapat melihat dengan jelas vagina sehun yang bersih tanpa bulu itu memerah dan terdapat bercak basah, karena cairan nikmat yang keluar dari vagina perawan sehun.

" ahhh~ ahh,, oppahh~ ahhh "Satu sentuhan dengan tekanan tepat diselangkangan sehun membuat suara erangan birahi akhirnya keluar dari mulut sehun. Sementara lidah kris terus aktif menyapu bagian tersensitif dari sehun, yang membuat sehun kini lupa akan penolakan yang beberapa saat lalu. kai kini tengah menggerakan jarinya menggesek klitoris sehun, membuat tubuh sehun bergejolak.

" enggghh~ ahhh… sudahh~ oppa sehun mau pipis " erang sehun memejamkan matanya ketika jari kai bergerak cepat diselangkangannya. Kai tidak berhenti, jarinya bergerak semakin liar, payudara sehun juga dijilat dengan penuh nafsu oleh kris. Perut sehun terasa bergejolak dari dalam, tubuhnya serasa mengejang, sehun menjerit histeris pantatnya terangkat keatas dan-

" ohh ahhh Oppaaahhh~ " erang sehun panjang terduduk kembali setelah sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari vaginanya. Ia merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat. Rasa nikmat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Nafasnya masih memburu, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya disertai degup jantungnya cepat. Kris kembali mencium bibir tipis sehun melumatnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

" Bagaimana sayang, kamu merasakan nikmat hm ? "Tanya kai menyeringai nakal. Sehun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, sehun hanya bisa diam pasrah. Kris dan kai berganti posisi. Kai mencium bibir sehun dan yang membuatnya terkejut kali ini sehun membalas ciumannya walau sehun membalasnya dengan kaku karena sehun memang belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. sekilas kai melihat wajah sehun yang memerah sambil memejamkan matanya. Membuat kai terkikik geli ia tahu saat ini sehun juga tengah dikuasai nafsu. Sementara kris kini menundukkan wajahya diselangkangan sehun, dengan dua jari ia membuka lebar bibir vagina sehun.

" Enghhh~ " sehun mengerang ditengah ciumannya dengan kai, ingin sekali ia memeluk kai untuk menyalurkan rasa yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan ini. Namun tangannya yang terikat membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Lidah kris menjulur, menjilati klitoris sehun, lagi-lagi sehun mengerang nikmat.

" enghh~ oppahh geli hhh~ " jilatan lidah kris di klitorisnya membuat sehun semakin nafsu saja, sehun kembali merasakan nikmat melanda tubuhnya terutama pada selangkangannya. Entah kenapa perasaan ngeri, takut bahkan sebal bercampur aduk didalam hati sehun kini seakan lenyap ditelan oleh nafsunya sendiri. Sehun terus mengerang nikmat. Lendir vagina sehun mengalir terus. Kris sama sekali tidak merasa jijik, bahkan ia terus menjilati vagina sehun bersamaan dengan lendir yang terus keluar dari liangnya dan tubuh sehun kembali menegang.

" ahhh oppaahh~ enakk ahhh " lidah kris bergerak lincah menyapu klitoris sehun dan membawa sehun kembali mengejang karena orgasme. Tubuh sehun kembali lemas karena ia sudah dua kali orgasme. Kai membuka celana beserta underwarenya dan kini nampaklah batang juniornya yang tegang dan besar, membuat sehun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Kai mengocok juniornya yang tegang dan membalikan wajah sehun kembali kearahnya.

" sehun, ayo kulum juniorku " sehun menolak."s-sehun tidak bisa o-ppa " dalihnya

" ayolah~ aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan dari yang tadi" rayu kai, kris yang melihat hanya tersenyum lalu Ia melepas ikatan tangan sehun pada backdrop ranjang kamudian mengikat tangan sehun kembali menjadi satu. Tiba-tiba kris mengangkat tubuh sehun kemudian memangkunya dengan posisi berhadapan, ia mengalungkan tangan sehun yang terikat untuk membuat seolah-olah memeluk lehernya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada backdrop ranjang membuat tubuh bagian depan sehun menempel pada dada bidang kris. Tubuh sehun terasa lemah, ia tak banyak melawan. Kedua kakinya dibuka lebar oleh kris.

" sekarang kau bisa memasukkan milikmun kai " kata kris sambil tersenyum mesum melihat wajah sehun. mendengar penuturan kris sehun langsung meronta dalam pangkuan kris. Namun, ia seperti kehilangan tenaga.

" A-anniya… jangan oppa kumohon j-jangann " sehun mengiba. Kai menulikan telinganya dan mendekati tubuh sehun yang berada dipangkuan kris. Keduanya menatap wajah cantik sehun yang memelas seakan minta ingin segera dimasuki. Kai mengocok kembali juniornya agar tetap tegang lalu menempelkan kepala juniornya dan menggesekkannya pada bibir vagina sehun. sehun memejamkan matanya dan bersuara lemah. " jebal oppa~ jangan hh~ kumohon " junior kai perlahan mendesak masuk, membuka belahan vagina sehun.

" akhhhh shh~ " sehun meringis. Junior kai bergerak masuk lebih dalam. " akhhh…. Ssakitt.. oppaa jebal… hentikan " erang sehun ketika junior kai masuk seluruhnya dalam liang perawannya. Kai pun menikmati jepitan erat vagina sehun yang sempit. Dia mulai menggerakkan juniornya, menarik keluar juniornya dan mendorong kembali masuk dengan sekali hentakan. Sehun terus menngerang setiap junior kai menusuk liang senggamanya dari belakang. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh kris yang meremas payudaranya. Gerakkan kai semakin lama semakin liar, juniornya terus bergerak keluar masuk membuat sehun terus menerus mengerang kesakitan. Ia belum terbiasa dengan junior kai yang berada dalam vaginanya.

Hampir 1 jam kai menyetubuhi sehun, ia tidak perduli dengan sehun yang terus menerus merintih kesakitan, yang ia rasakan hanya nikmat menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri. Kai terus menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dengan cepat, menghentak-hentak keras, tiba-tiba ia menekan habis batang juniornya dalam liang sehun dan mendiamkannya disana.

" Ahhhhh Sehunaaa~ " ia menyemburkan spermanya diliang sehun. sehun merasakan vaginanya terisi penuh oleh cairan kai dan sebagiannya keluar dari liang sehun beserta darah perawan sehun. Kai menyudahi permainannya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, dan kini tinggal lah sehun dan kris didalam kamar. kris membaringkan tubuh sehun dan melepaskan ikatannya ditangan sehun. ia membiarkan tubuh sehun terkulai lemah diatas ranjang. Sambil tersenyum mesum kris membuka resleting celana jeansnya lalu melepaskan celananya. Nampaklah batang junior kris yang lebih besar dari kai, telah tegak mengacung. Ia menarik tangan sehun sehingga kembali terduduk, ia menyodorkan penisnya didepan bibir mungil sehun.

" kulum juniorku" desaknya pada sehun. sehun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. " sehun tidak bisa oppa " katanya berusaha menolak. Jari kris menyentuh vagina sehun, satu jarinya nenerobos masuk pada liang vagina sehun. " Akh perih " ringisnya.

" Ayo sayang.. coba jilat~ " pinta kris yang terus mendesak kepala juniornya ke wajah sehun. sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba dua jari kris mendesak masuk keliang vagina sehun. " ahh appo~ j-jangan " erangnya.

" ayo cepat kulum juniorku, kalau tidak tiga jariku akan masuk keliangmu " ancam kris.

" a-andwae… arraseo oppa " kata sehun yang ngeri dengan ancaman kris, lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati ujung junior kris. " ohh.. lidahmu lembut sekali sehun " rancau kris membelai surai blonde sehun. Sehun tak berani berhenti padahal ia sudah ingin muntah. Perlahan kris mulai menekan masuk juniornya ke mulut sehun membuat sehun meronta, tapi tangan kris memegang erat kepalanya dengan terus mendorong-dorong batang juniornya kemulut sehun. sekarang sehun tidak bisa lagi menolak, junior kris mulai bergerak cepat dalam mulutnya, maju mundur dengan cepat, disertai dengan dengus nafas kris yang penuh dengan nafsu. Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi daerah privatnya, melihat adegan didepan matanya akhirnya dia pun ikut andil. Ia duduk disamping sehun dan memainkan payudara sehun, meremasnya dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. Setelah junior kris cukup lama bergerak dalam mulut sehun ia mengeluarkannya dan mengarahkan juniornya ke liang vagina sehun.

" andwae.. oppa…. Masih sakit " sehun kembali mengiba. Tapi kris sama tidak perdulinya dengan kai. Ia menggesekkan kepala juniornya pada klitoris sehun.

" enghh~ ahh ahhh " desah sehun saat kris menyentuh titik sensitifnya membuat kai yang mendengarnya kembali bernafsu, juniornya kembali tegang dan membesar dan kini kai berusaha memasukan juniornya kedalam mulut sehun. sehun meronta namun kai meremas payudaranya kasar. " … akhhh appoo~ " jerit sehun.

" buka mulutmu.. kulum juniorku ! " bentak kai. Mau tak mau sehun membuka mulutnya dan mengulum junior kai. Akhirnya tubuh sehun harus menerima junior kedua kakaknya. Junior kris bergerak kasar terasa mengaduk-aduk vaginanya dan junior kai terus menyodok-nyodok mulutnya. Sehun tak hentinya mengerang dan merintih kesakitan. Ia hanya pasrah tubuhnya dipermainkan kasar oleh kedua kakaknya. Lama kris menggerakkan juniornya kasar didalam liang sehun akhirnya ia mengatur temponya menjadi sedang agar adik kecil mereka juga bisa merasakan nikmatnya bercinta. Ia menekan juniornya lebih dalam menyentuh G-spot sehun.

"Ahh~ oppa disituhh~ ahhh ahhh enak " desah sehun tanpa sadar meminta kris menekan lebih dalam sementara Kai yang menggerakkan juniornya pada mulut sehun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan hasratnya, ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut sehun dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping mereka berdua lalu menyaksikan kegiatan krishun selanjutnya. Kris yang tidak tahan dengan desahan sehun akhirnya kembali menggerakkan juniornya dengan tempo cepat namun kali ini tidak kasar seperti tadi sehingga beberapa kali kepala zakarnya menyentuh titik terdalam vagina sehun membuat sehun mendesah tak karuan.

" Ahhh ahh oppaa~ sehun ingin pipis ahhh " desah sehun ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari liang senggamanya. Kris tersenyum mendengarnya ia tahu sehun akan orgasme, karena sehun masih polos dia tidak bisa membedakan orgasme dengan ingin buang air kecil. Ia terus menggerakan pinggulnya cepat menumbuk G-spot sehun.

" ahhh~ anghhh ahhh oppaahh~ sehun ingin keluar~ Ahhhhhh "

" Ouhhh~ sehunnaa " sehun dan kris sama-sama melenguh panjang ketika mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya, tubuh sehun terasa lemas seperti tanpa tulang begitu pula dengan kris yang yang ambruk disamping sehun. mereka mengatur nafas dan degup jantungnya agar normal kembali. Dan terbaringlah tubuh tiga bersaudara itu diatas ranjang tanpa busana dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, gantian kris dan kai mengecup kening sehun yang kini sudah terlelap. Walau mereka terkadang bersikap kasar terhadap sehun tetapi mereka tetap menyayangi adik kecil mereka, biar bagaimanapun sehun tetap adik kandung kris dan kai.

**Keesokan harinya…..**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ternyata ia masih didalam kamar kris, ia melihat kearah jam weeker yang kini menunjukkan pukul 10.25 waktu yang sangat telat untuk pergi kesekolah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada backdrop ranjang kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya. Ternyata ia sudah menggunakan piyama. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang telah memakaikannya piyama yang pasti ada dua kemungkinan kalau bukan kris pasti kai. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah, sehun berusaha tenang walau seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tulang-tulangnya seperti lepas dari persendiannya. Kejadian semalam masih berputar-putar dikepalanya membuatnya menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia sudah tidak perawan lagi. Ia sudah tidak suci lagi. Terlebih yang merenggut kesuciannya adalah kedua kakak kandungnya. Namun yang menjadi beban sehun adalah bagaimana kalau nanti dia hamil?. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab ?. Ingin rasanya sehun menangis meraung-raung meratapi nasibnya, tapi ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng. Ia yakin semua ini ada jalan keluarnya.

'CEKLEK' pintu kamar terbuka dan nampaklah jongin memasuki kamar menuju ranjang dimana sehun berada. Sebenarnya sehun sangat takut tapi ia berusaha kuat. Jongin mendudukan dirinya disamping sehun lalu tersenyum, membelai surai sehun lembut.

" kau pasti lapar, ayo kita makan " ujarnya lembut berbeda 180 derajat dari semalam, ia masih membelai rambut sehun. ia tahu sehun takut padanya, kejadian semalam pasti membuat sehun trauma dan ia tidak ingin membuat adik kesayangannya menjaga jarak dengannya.

" n-ne sehun lapar sekali " ujar sehun terdengar polos ditelinga kai. Sehun juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa saat ini ia memang sangat lapar. Bukankah kemarin ia tidak sempat makan malam bahkan, dirinya lah yang menjadi santapan makan malam kris dan kai. Bukankah sehun terlalu baik untuk tidak mengumpat dan mengutuk perbuatan kedua kakaknya. Alasannya sederhana sehun terlalu menyayangi kedua kakaknya dan ia anggap kejadian semalam adalah suatu kekhilafan.

" kalau begitu cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu ".

" arraseo oppa " sehun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, kai dengan sigap menggendong sehun saat adiknya hampir saja jatuh lalu membawanya kekamar mandi.

" o-oppa turunkan se-sehun,, sehun bisa berjalan sendiri "

" Tidak.. kau tidak bisa,, biar oppa yang membantumu "

" ta-tapi o-opp mpph~ " kai mengecup bibir sehun dan berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

" tenang sayang.. oppa tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamumu. Oppa benar-benar ingin membantumu " ujar kai lalu mendudukan tubuh sehun diatas wastafel. Sehun hanya tersipu malu melihat wajah tampan kakaknya sedekat ini. Berbeda dengan wajah kai semalam yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

Terlihat kris sudah duduk dikursi disebuah meja makan. Menu makanan yang cukup banyak sudah terhidangkan diatas meja. Hanya tinggal menunggu kai dan sehun keluar dari kamar untuk memulai acara sarapan yang telat ini. Beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya nampaklah kai yang berjalan bersama sehun digendongannya. Kris sempat kaget namun ia tahu kai melakukan itu karena sehun pasti tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Kris menggeser kursi disampingnya untuk tempat sehun duduk nantinya. Kai yang melihat pun mengerti kemudian mendudukan sehun disamping kris dan dia duduk disamping sehun. selama acara sarapan pagi itu berlangsung terlihat kris dengan penuh perhatian menyuapi sehun sementara kai duduk tenang dengan sarapannya.

" o-ppa sehun bisa makan sendiri " rajuk sehun pada kris. hey tidak biasanya kris dan kai seperti ini. Mereka sangat perhatian kepada sehun. bukankah kemarin mereka biasa-biasa saja. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Apakah efek tidur bersama membuat mereka berubah seperti ini ? pikir sehun.

" tidak apa-apa.. sekali-sekali oppa ingin menyuapimu " ujar kris terdengar ramah dari semalam. Oh, seharusnya kau bersyukur sehun. sepertinya kedua kakakmu sudah sadar/?.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka. kai lebih dulu meninggalkan meja makan. Kali ini kris yang menggendong tubuh sehun ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

" kita harus mandi sayang "

" o-oppa.. t-tapi sehun bisa mandi sendiri " ujar sehun gelagapan segaligus malu membayangkan dirinya akan mandi bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Terakhir kali mereka mandi bersama waktu itu sehun masih kecil dan ia sangat malu jika harus mandi bersama kris diusianya yang sudah remaja ini.

" kali ini saja oppa ingin memandikanmu "

"t-tapi"

" tidak ada tapi-tapian " ujar kris telak dan membawa sehun ke kamar mandi. Ia mendudukan sehun diatas wastafel seperti yang dilakukan kai pertama kali. Ia membuka piyama sehun hingga semuanya terlepas. wajah sehun kini benar-benar merah menahan malu. Lalu kris membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga sama polosnya dengan sehun. kembali ia menggendong tubuh sehun lalu masuk kedalam bath up yang sudah terisi air hangat dengan gelembung busa. Saat ini posisi sehun berada diantara kaki kris. Ia mengusap setiap lekuk tubuh sehun dengan shower puff yang berbusa. Sesekali kris menggeram pelan melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya. Hasratnya birahinyamulai bangkit ketika menyentuh kulit putih susu sehun yang lembut. Ia harus menahan hasratnya kali ini. Ia ingat ketika semalam nafsunya tidak terkendali ia benar-benar menyakiti sehun. sedangkan sehun kini terlihat menikmati mandinya bersama kris ia tidak terlihat canggung lagi seperti tadi, terbukti dari ia yang asyik memainkan busa sabun yang diusapkan kris pada tubuhnya. oh sehun kenapa kau polos sekali eoh ?. sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang kris yang ada dibelakangnya.

" baby bagaimana cara oppa menggosok punggungmu kalau begini eoh ? "

" mollayo,, " jawab sehun manja memejamkan matanya. Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban sehun lalu melanjutkan mandinya.

Setelah selesai, kris mengeringkan tubuh sehun lalu membawanya keatas ranjang. Ia memakai pakaianya sendiri lalu mengambilkan baju putih terusan sebatas paha untuk dipakaikan ke pada sehun. kulit putihnya yang mulus itu kontraks dengan baju yang ia pakai saat ini.

" Oppa ini terlalu pendek " ujar sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" kau terlihat cantik sayang " puji kris tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah sehun, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya untuk mencium bibir sehun dan akhirnya ia memagut bibir tipis itu lembut. Sehun sempat terkejut namun ia perlahan membalas ciuman kris seadanya. Toh kali ini ciuman kris tidak seperti semalam yang terkesan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Yang ini lebih terasa lembut dan memabukkan. Lidah kris seperti mendesak-desak ingin memasuki mulut sehun. sehun tak bisa menolak lalu ia membuka mulutnya memberi celah untuk lidah kris. Lama mereka berciuman seketika terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka.

" Wahh.. kau mengambil start duluan kris " ujar kai menyeringai.

Sepertimya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang sekaligus melelahkan untuk uri sehun.

**END**

hai.. hai aku author baru..

aku kaihun n Krisyeol Shipper ^^ salam kenal readers ^^


End file.
